


Lost and Found

by rockwell_psycho



Category: Lawn Dogs (1997)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: A tip: when you feel sad, just imagine Trent Burns comforting you, sometimes it helps :)





	Lost and Found

You turned around squinting in the sunlight. This autumn was unusually warm, sunny and beautiful. And the forest around you was also beautiful and calm. The leaves were mostly still green, but some trees already started to become yellow and red and the rays of evening sunshine made leaves look almost golden. You could enjoy this beauty forever except one thing: you had no idea where to go and where to turn next. It seemed ridiculous. You were sure you knew the forest well; it wasn’t the first time you walked there. This time you just decided to go there to clear your head and find some peace of mind… And suddenly you got lost. It never happened to you before, so you didn’t even start to panic, you were just surprised. But yes, seemed like you were really lost. Isn’t it pathetic?

You looked around again and again. And finally gave up and sat on the ground. You felt tired, so you decided to continue searching the way out of the forest after a short break. It was really so weird that you didn’t feel any panic. Probably it’s this forest magic. It always calmed you down. You lied on the ground and closed your eyes, listening to the soft whirring sounds around you. Sometimes it felt like the forest was alive. Maybe it was just playing some game with you, wanted you to just stay here for some time?  _“Okay,_  - you said to yourself, -  _I accept your rules.”_

You were almost lulled to sleep by the sounds of the wind in the tree branches when you suddenly heard some other noise: footsteps. You sat again and turned around to see Trent walking towards you. His face lightened up when he saw you.

\- Y/n! Wow, I found you finally!

\- Trent? What are you doing here?

\- Are you kidding me? - He came closer and sat next to you, putting his hand on your shoulder. - You left for a walk ages ago. I started worrying already and went to rescue!

He smiled, but then frowned a little.

\- Why are you sitting here on the ground by the way? Is everything fine? - His face became concerned.

\- Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. I’m just… - You smiled at him a bit guiltily reaching out to stroke his cheek. - I was just walking and got lost suddenly. Have no idea how it happened. So I decided to have a little rest before trying to find a right way again.

\- Well, good thing I found you before you got even more lost! - Trent winked at you, stroking your shoulder, but his face still looked concerned. - But why did you go to the forest all alone anyways?..

\- I don’t know, - you shrugged. - Just wanted to clear my mind, that’s it. You see, I’m just having one of those phases in my life where nothing goes right, if you know what I mean.

He looked at you softly.

\- Yeah, I know this feeling very well, - he replied quietly, hugging your shoulders tighter and pulling you closer into his arms. You sighed deeply feeling his warmth. You never felt safer than when you were next to him, his arms wrapped around you.

\- I’m so glad you found me, - you whispered.

\- Yeah, me too, - he placed a gentle kiss on the top of your head. Then his hand went to your chin, tilting your head and making you look him in the eye.

\- Everything will be okay, promise, - he whispered, leaning in to kiss you, his lips soft and warm against yours. - Feeling better now?

\- Much better.

\- Shall we go home than?

\- Wait, let’s stay here for a while. Look how beautiful the forest is tonight.

Trent looked at you and nodded. - It really is.

He lied on the ground, pulling you closer to him, enclosing you into his arms, and you laid your head on his chest. Familiar warmth of his body was incredibly comforting. And you suddenly felt absolutely sure that everything will be alright in the end. Maybe it will take some time, but one day it will totally be alright. And for now the past and the future just didn’t matter. Seemed like the whole world disappeared, except you and Trent, the sound of his steady heartbeat and quiet whispers of the forest embracing the two of you.


End file.
